


File #1: Squall — School Days: Echoes of a Name

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la mente de Squall comienzan a venir recuerdos de su pasado que ni él mismo sabía que existían. Por eso tratará de resolver el misterio de su pasado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	File #1: Squall — School Days: Echoes of a Name

El barullo en la clase era ensordecedor a pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana. Los alumnos se habían reunido en grupitos y charlaban aprovechándose del retraso de la profesora. Sólo un alumno parecía más interesado en instruirse que en hablar sobre cartas o sobre qué nuevas parejas se habían formado. En el último pupitre de la fila de asientos más cercana a la pared Squall tecleaba en la computadora de su atril ajeno a las ruidosas conversaciones. Él no les molestaba y ellos no le molestaban a él. Perfecto. Aunque, si bajaran un poco el tono... Dicho y hecho. Las voces callaron y se oyó el golpeteo de las sillas al sacarlas de las mesas. Squall alzó la cabeza sorprendido de su poder mental, pero este sentimiento duró muy poco; en la puerta se encontraba Quistis Trepe, la cual llevaba un gran montón de papeles y el ceño fruncido. Quistis cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió a su mesa. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, se apoyó sobre el borde y cruzó los brazos:

—Con el ruido que se oía hace un momento pensé que había entrado en una cuadra y no en un aula llena de aspirantes a Seed.

Los alumnos bajaron las cabezas y no respondieron.

—En fin —continuó Quistis—, os he traído la lista de tareas y exámenes preparatorios para acceder al examen final de Seed —Quistis empezó a repartir las hojas mientras hablaba—. Debéis saber que para pasar a este examen necesitáis aprobar TODAS las pruebas con un mínimo de 8 —murmullo general— Sí, sí, así es. Ser Seed no es un juego. Sólo los mejores pueden llegar a serlo. Bueno, sigamos, tenéis tres semanas para entregar las tareas y realizar los exámenes, por lo tanto, a partir de ahora no habrá más clases —Quistis miró su reloj— De acuerdo, ánimo y mucha suerte, chicos.

—Gracias, instructora Trepe —exclamaron los alumnos al unísono.

Quistis se despidió de ellos y abandonó el aula. Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y las conversaciones se reanudaron.

—La instructora Trepe es increíble —dijo un chico de tez oscura perteneciente a su club de fans—, es capaz de imponerse y a su vez hacerse querer.

—Sí, es única – correspondió otra chica de pelo rubio miembro del mismo club—, quisiera ser Seed sólo para compartir misiones con ella — la chica puso ojos soñadores.

—¡Buah! —espetó alguien detrás del club de fans de Quistis—. Cualquiera podría ser mejor Seed que la instructora Trepe. Sois unos pelotas.

El pleno del club de fans se giró en redondo para encararse al que había dicho aquella blasfemia. El dueño de la voz, un chico de pelo castaño a tazón y muchas pecas, les hizo un gesto obsceno. Los rostros de los miembros del club se pusieron rojos de ira. Se olía el peligro en el ambiente. Los alumnos comenzaron a marcharse. Squall les imitó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo fuera del aula, estalló la guerra. Squall se alejó de la clase ahora convertida en un campo de batalla.

\------------------------------------------

Mientras bajaba las escaleras (el ascensor era para los inactivos, ¡sí señor!) Squall echó un vistazo a la hoja que Quistis les había entregado: 10, 12...20 tareas en total. Algunas eran realmente un coñazo, se las quitaría del medio las primeras. Al llegar al último escalón su estómago emitió ruidos de protesta. Squall se paró en seco.

—Vale, tengo hambre —pensó—, creo que ha llegado la hora de pasar por la cafetería.

Y la verdad, no le apetecía mucho. Había pensado tachar alguna tarea antes de las 15:00 pero parecía que su estómago se había puesto en huelga. 

Torció a la derecha y enfiló el pasillo que conducía a la cafetería. Normalmente era imposible caminar por ese pasillo debido a la cantidad de alumnos que lo transitaban diariamente, pero ahora estaba desierto , seguramente debido a que faltaba todavía bastante para la hora normal de comer.

Squall se reprendió mentalmente:

—Dentro de dos horas volveré a tener hambre y tendré que comer algo otra vez. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

Se imaginó hinchado de bocadillos e incapaz de levantar la espada por miedo a echar hasta la primera papilla. Una forma excelente de empezar los exámenes. Los bocadillos de la cafetería siempre le llenaban mucho, casi igual que los helados

(¿helados?)

en verano, al lado del faro

(¿el faro? ¡Balamb no tiene faro!)

—Squall, ¿vienes al faro?

—No, estoy esperando a Eleone.

(¿Eleone?)

Squall se quedó parado como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado la cabeza. ¿Eleone? No conocía a nadie que se llamara así. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en ese nombre le dolía tanto la cabeza? Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido esa conversación sobre el faro, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar, como una sensación de déjà-vu. Pensar en Eleone y el faro le hacía sentirse como si intentara abrir una puerta atascada en su cabeza. Había algo más detrás, pero no podía llegar a ello.

En su ensimismamiento, Squall se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo como una estatua al menos cinco minutos. No fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que alguien le dio un brusco manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Eh, Squall! Debería amonestarte por bloquear el acceso a la cafetería.

Squall se giró todavía con la mente en otro lado para darse de bruces con Trueno.

¡Perfecto! El comité disciplinario. ¿Por qué serían elegidos Viento, Trueno y Seifer para este comité si eran los primeros en saltarse la disciplina? Trueno trataba de poner un rostro serio e imponente digno de su cargo, pero no conseguía borrar su perenne expresión bovina. Vamos, que Trueno muy listo no era y Squall estaba harto de su prepotencia.

—Sólo estaba pensando, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? — replicó Squall molesto por su hombro dolorido (cuando Trueno quiere llamar la atención, la llama).

—Claro que lo sé, es usar la cabeza.

—Pues deberías ponerlo más en práctica.

Y dicho esto, Squall dio preferencia a su quejumbroso estómago.

\------------------------------------------

Tras engullir un bocadillo, patatas y un refresco en su mesa favorita (la del rincón cerca del pequeño jardín) Squall salió con nuevas fuerzas decidido a realizar algunas tareas. Pero su organismo había decidido ponerse en huelga y Squall sintió el peso del sueño en los párpados.

—Genial, y después caerá una bomba atómica en en Jardín – pensó con amargura – si el caso hoy es no poder hacer nada.

Bueno, mirándolo mejor, una pequeña siesta no le haría mal. Además así podría meditar sobre la tal Eleone y el faro. Todo tenía su lado bueno.

Se dirigió al patio del Jardín deseando que no hubiera mucha gente y pudiera estar tranquilo. Squall amaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, no era que le disgustara la gente, simplemente le gustaba que todo estuviese tranquilo y pudiese pensar en paz.

Encontró una zona donde el sol daba suavemente y se recostó en la hierba. Cerró los ojos. Una brisa de principios de primavera le acarició el rostro. Escuchó el sonido de los pájaros. Los párpados pesaban como yunques. La realidad se hacía más y más lejana...

—¡Hombre, Squall!

(¡No!)

—Hola... —Squall no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién le estaba saludando— ...Zell.

—Suerte que te encuentro —dijo el joven sentándose a su lado en la hierba—. Esta mañana no he podido ir a clase porque me han encargado unas tareas en la biblioteca. ¡Me han llevado toda la mañana, tío! En fin, quería preguntarte si ya han repartido las hojas de las tareas.

Squall le enseñó la hoja sin mediar palabra. Zell se la quitó y la leyó con avidez.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué se han creído que somos? ¿Robots? Buf, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Squall observó a Zell con curiosidad. Era un chico de mediana estatura (llegaba a Squall por los ojos) con brazos y piernas fuertes. Siempre tenía energía para todo, era impulsivo y pasional, actuaba antes de pensar, era irascible y cuando hablaba no había quien le callara. En resumen, Zell podía ser un auténtico peñazo.

—Oye, Squall ¿me dejas la hoja para copiarla? Te juro que te la traigo ahora mismo.

—Zell, no hace falta que me la traigas ahora. Devuélvemela esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, tío —dijo Zell sonriente.

Squall meditó. Sí, Zell podía ser un auténtico peñazo, pero también podía ser un buen tío.

—Bueno, gracias, nos vemos esta...

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es Zell Dincht haciendo buenas migas con el lobo solitario de Balamb!

Squall se incorporó maldiciendo su suerte. Ahí estaba Nida, un tipo que, no sabía por qué, había decidido burlarse de él y de su conflictiva relación con Seifer. No era un secreto en el Jardín que Seifer y Squall eran enemigos y rivales. Lo que ocurría era que la mayoría de los alumnos preferían ignorar este hecho. Nida, al contrario, tenía la boca demasiado grande para callarse todos esos comentarios tan graciosos que se le ocurrían sobre el asunto.

—¿Os habéis enterado? —dijo Nida lleno de excitación— ¡Seifer ha derrotado al Bégimo de la Zona de Entrenamiento! ¡Me lo ha contado Demis y ha dicho que ha sido increíble!

—¿El Bégimo? ¡Pero eso es casi imposible! —alegó Zell.

—Tú lo has dicho, “casi” —replicó Nida—. ¿Qué te parece, Squall?

Squall se quedó en blanco. ¿realmente había Seifer derrotado a ese monstruo? Sintió como la vieja rivalidad se encendía como una llama y se tornaba negra de envidia. Quizá lo pilló dormido. No, incluso aunque lo hubiera atacado dormido al despertar habría contraatacado y al morir le habría lanzado Meteo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a Meteo? ¿Cómo?

Nida interpretó el silencio de Squall y se volvió hacia Zell:

—Bueno, tío. Vamos a prepararnos para la siguiente ronda de Triple Triad —se dirigió a Squall—. Esta mañana hemos jugado la primera ronda y hemos arrasado. Nos hemos saltado las clases, pero ha merecido la pena – dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro de Zell.

—Ya, claro —dijo Squall mirando a Zell. Este enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo—. Bueno, acuérdate de devolverme la hoja y suerte con las cartas.

A Zell se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió aliviado:

—¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias, Squall!

Squall le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente Zell era un buen tío.

Squall observaba alejarse a los dos amigos y comenzaba a recostarse otra vez cuando Nida se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—Squall, no dejes que Seifer te venza.

La seriedad con la que pronunció estas palabras sorprendió a Squall. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y finalmente Nida esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió.

Squall se tumbó en el suelo y volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos.

“No dejes que te venza”

Squall dio mil vueltas a la frase buscando la razón por la que el jovial Nida le había dicho eso. No dio con nada. Después de un período de removerse en la hierba buscando una posición cómoda encontró una postura bastante agradable. Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Ese Bégimo tenía que haberlo derrotado yo.

Tras este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

\------------------------------------------

La suave brisa venía del mar. Traía el olor de la espuma y el salitre. Llegó rozando la cálida arena de la playa, se elevó sobre el faro y avanzó hacia la vieja casa costera. A su puerta se encontraba un grupo de niños. El viento pasó entre ellos alborotando sus cabellos y ropas. En el ambiente se confundían las voces infantiles.

—¡Eh, pásamela!

—¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Aquí!

—¡Ah! ¡Qué malo!

Un chico estaba sentado, solo, a la entrada de la casa. Parecía estar observando al grupo que jugaba, pero realmente no les veía. Miraba más allá, hacia el mar.  
Uno de los chicos del grupo se acercó a él:

—¿Vienes a jugar, Squall?

—No, estoy esperando a Eleone.

El chico le echó una larga mirada inquisitiva y se alejó hacia el grupo. Squall siguió observando el horizonte. Pasaba el tiempo. La brisa llegó al campo cercano, agitando las briznas de hierba...

—Squall

El muchacho se giró para encararse a la dueña de la voz. Una mujer joven y hermosa le miraba con ojos llenos de compasión.

—Squall, tengo que hablar contigo.

Squall observó a la mujer de pelo oscuro cuyo nombre no recordaba, intuyendo lo que iba a decir.

—Tienes que hacerte a la idea, Eleone ya no volverá. Se ha ido para siempre. No la esperes más. Sigue con tu vida, Squall.

El niño se quedó como estaba, el rostro serio, fijo en la mujer. Al poco agachó la cabeza y se miró los pies. La mujer le estrechó entre sus brazos y le mesó el cabello.

—No sufras más, deja de esperar.

La brisa trajo de vuelta el olor de la hierba mojada.

Squall nunca se había sentido tan solo.

\------------------------------------------

Al abrir los ojos, esperaba encontrarse la playa y el faro, sin embargo, encontró los árboles del patio cubriendo el cielo sobre él. Squall se desperezó lentamente, sintiéndose mejor después de aquel sueño tan revelador. Al intentar incorporarse notó que su codo rozaba una hoja situada a su lado. Squall cogió la hoja y la examinó. Era la lista de tareas que Quistis les había dado. Zell debía haberla colocado a su lado mientras dormía. Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de dejarla sin que se despertara. Quizá le había subestimado.

Entonces fue cuando descubrió la pequeña nota al pie de la tarea número 10:

“Empieza por ésta, todo te resultará más fácil”.

Squall no reconoció el tipo de letra, pues no era ni la de Zell ni la de nadie que él conociera. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se puso en pie y guardó la hoja en la cazadora.

—No me vendrá mal aceptar un consejo.

Se dirigió a la Zona de Entrenamiento sin demasiada prisa.

\------------------------------------------

La Zona de Entrenamiento estaba prohibida para los cadetes menores de trece años. Para que los niños se entrenaran, los instructores cazaban monstruos de muy bajo nivel y los soltaban en un aula para que los chicos practicaran sus técnicas combativas. Al llegar a los trece años, se daba por sentado que los cadetes dominaban los requisitos mínimos de ataque y defensa y se les dejaba entrar a la Zona de Entrenamiento. Squall recordaba que la primera vez que entró pensó que era un sitio enorme en el que era muy fácil perderse. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo y la experiencia, esa zona se le hacía pequeña y familiar. Sabía muy bien donde tenía que ir.

 **Tarea nº 10:** Derrota a 20 Grats o en su defecto al Arqueosaurio en menos de 10 minutos.

Y debajo, escrito con la caligrafía desconocida:

_Vence tus miedos_

Squall se dirigió raudo a la zona central donde solía aparecer el Arqueosaurio. Al acercarse oyó el sonido del acero y el grito de un Grat al ser herido. Squall alzó la cabeza y descubrió a Seifer rematando al monstruo con la espada. Al terminar la faena se giró para comprobar quien acababa de llegar.

—Ah, eres tú, Squall. Pensé que sería otro admirador pesado que venía a preguntarme cómo derroté al Bégimo.

—Menos humos, Seifer. Para una vez que haces algo a derechas no necesitas tirarte tanto el pisto.

Seifer se giró completamente y le miró sonriente.

—¿Eso que huelo es envidia? Bueno, todavía tienes una oportunidad de resarcirte. Estoy cansado de matar bichos inútiles, vamos a pelear un poco en serio. — Puso la espada en posición de ataque.

Squall no respondió a su amenaza y siguió mirándole.

—¿No? Eres un cobarde, Squall. Siempre lo has sido. Acurrucado en los rincones, llorando y quejándote de tus desgracias, esperando que alguien te cogiera de la mano y solucionara tus problemas. Me das pena.

Squall abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué sabía Seifer sobre su pasado? Porque estaba claro que se refería a la tal Eleone. Notó que las sienes comenzaban a palpitarle. Se aferró a la empuñadura del sable-pistola. Estaba harto, iba a descubrir qué significaban esos sueños. Iba a acabar con toda esa incertidumbre que le rodeaba. Recuperaría sus recuerdos. Y para ello tenía que derrotar a aquel gallito. Sí, recuperaría su pasado.

Squall apretó la empuñadura de la espada y se abalanzó sobre Seifer con una sonrisa. Los recuerdos podían esperar un poco, ¿no?


End file.
